pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phin Combat/Skies of Danville (Game)
This is the very first game of the series, and it's where everything firstly started. Prologue As an Air Force Pilot, you have deserved lots of medals and was mostly honored for your achievements, and you've decided to part from the Air Force for good and enjoy life as normal people do. But not long after you quit, something that requires immediate response hits the skies of Danville, as a result of a silly immature conflict; of who is the best child genius in the world. Considering that they are really meaning this attack, you forced yourself to return back to the Air Force, but immediately was pulled in by Phineas and Ferb, two stepbrothers who is under attack by another two stepbrothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who started all of this madness. And lucky for them, a Tri State Area Evil Mastermind thatisnotsoevilatall, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, is joining Thaddeus's team, in a mission to solve the puzzle: Who's The Best? Mission 1:Attack 0700 hours-It was such a clear day in Danville, but no one is seen anywhere around the city. Tornado sirens wailed as an indication of war. A bunch of fighters and bombers has just entered the Danvillian airspace, destroying everything they can as they pass through. Phineas's gang and you, however, only forms a squadron of three fighters, when everyone else is just a ground controls and guidance personnel. Your first objective in this mission is to eliminate the enemy squadrons and make sure the city is almost intact. Mission 2: Harbor Just as another bomber went down, a distress call from Danvillian navy forces starts coming in to the ground control. A giant ship is entering the Danville Harbor, and it's starting to destroy the waterfront. S.S. Thor, as the ship name, is a giant floating fortress that no one ever seen before. With sophisticated design and weapons, this should be a hard one to take down. Make sure the ship did not do too much damage. Mission 3: Airport The biggest airport in the world, the Tri State International Airport is under attack of superior remote controlled ground forces. If the airport suffers too much damage, this shows a clear chance that Danville will lose it all. Destroy all enemy units and fighters before it reaches the three main terminals. Mission 4: Mountain Range The enemy attack has intensified. The last contact was made to one of Danville's military air base, which is located in a high altitude, as Thaddeus's air and ground forces are surrounding the area. However, Doofenshmirtz have managed to turn back the base's aerial defense systems against it's friendlies. Be sure to fly below the highest peak of a surrounding mountain. Failure to do this leads on a launch of three cruiser missiles that will eventually destroy your squadron. Eliminate the enemy and make sure the base is lightly injured. Mission 5: Dogfight Under intense pressure from the enemy, your squadron is requested to attend a showdown 30000 feet above Danville. A battalion of fighters are guarding the area to shoot down nearby planes. The only hope depends on your success. Make sure you destroy them all. Mission 6: Waterfront City The Mayor's Place has just been destroyed by two fighters when you are dealing with the birds before. Unfortunately, for Doof's disgrace, he was outside the office for a meeting in the Venture Waterfront City. Needless to say, Doofenshmirtz sends back the S.S. Thor, which has been repaired, to destroy the building. What's more, if we lose that building, the communication system around Danville will go offline. Destroy the S.S. Thor and make sure the Venture Waterfront City Towers are intact. Mission 7: Battalion 6 hours from the initial Thaddeus's force incursion, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Albert and some other guys had muddled up to a decision, and finished creating a battalion of remote controlled tanks-total of 50 units. The decision is, these tanks, accompanied by your squadron, will be assaulting Thaddeus's temporary base that is visible from the highways circling the Danville mountain range and unprotected in the middle of the hills. Make sure they survived the assault and do not let them destroy more than 30 tanks. Mission 8: Rage Our blow to Thaddeus's base had set them to full alert. All remaining ships and aircrafts are ordered to destroy Danville as soon as possible. Fortunately, you have destroyed the S.S. Thor, and the old ships are the only things that can help. Destroy these units before any of them enters the harbor area. Mission 9: Last Strike Thaddeus is pissed off on his lost. He has nothing to deal with them anymore, and decided to surrender. But not so fast, he just created another giant robotic battalion of tanks and robots to destroy the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Destroy all of the vehicles and robots and make sure the house and it's surrounding is intact. Epilogue 2100 hours-The sun is down and dark has loomed. Victory was owned by Phineas. Loser takes it all. As a temporary fighter, however, you signed off from your job, and continues your normal life out there. But that is not the end. Because everything is to be continued... Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Works Category:Phin Combat